


Retribution

by StarryEyes2000



Series: Retribution [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Coming of Age, Danger, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentors, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: On their way to a vaction on Risa, Tilly and Detmer save their ship. Now they, along with the Enterprise and her crew may be in grave danger.Tilly gains insight as she begins the next phase of her life and career.Takes place at the end of Discovery Season 2. All events in Season 2 happen except Control is defeated without Discovery traveling to the future.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Sylvia Tilly, Christopher Pike/Original Female Character, Sylvia Tilly & Original Female Character(s), Sylvia Tilly & Phil Boyce
Series: Retribution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993630
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence: Takes place at the end of Discovery Season 2. All events in Season 2 happen except Control is defeated without Discovery traveling to the future.  
> Other Postings:This is an expanded and reworked version of a story posted on Fanfiction.net named Tilly and Detmer Save the Day.

**10 Years in the Future**

Sylvia Tilly walked the empty corridors of Discovery, reminiscing. It was good to be back on board after all these years. It felt like … coming home. It had been her first real home, filled with colleagues who became friends as they fought to survive the Klingon war and the Terran universe. As they defeated Control. Here she had taken her first steps from awkward student to awkward junior officer. Like a toddler growing into a teen.

Tomorrow she would accept command of Discovery, her first command, relieving one of her best friends, Captain Michael Burnham. Michael was leaving Starfleet to begin her duties in the Vulcan Expeditionary Force, fulfilling the wishes of her father.

If Discovery was her first home, then Enterprise was her second home. She took her first steps on Discovery. She grew up on Enterprise. On Enterprise she realized, for the first time, her pie-in-the-sky dream to become a starship captain was truly attainable. That she could make it real. That she had the right stuff.

**Present Day**

**Earth**

“There is still time to stop this – barely.” The mourner whispered and reached out to trace the etching on the memorial stone. One of tens of thousands forming a monument dedicated to those civilians who died in the recent Klingon war. “I didn’t expect to feel regret.” The tears flowed, the ache for this brother as deep as two years ago when he was killed helping those displaced by the fighting.

“I’d ask you what I should do, but I already know your answer. You practiced forgiveness not vengence.”

A long pause.

“I’m sorry. I cannot forgive them. _That_ ship, _that_ crew who were trained to fight and took oaths to protect us? Who spent the war in safety far away from the death and the pain?”

The mourner crouched down and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the marker. “How can I forgive those who abandoned their duty when you, who had no special training, volunteered, and gave everything? I must – _I want_ – to do this for you. No matter the cost.”

The mourner sat next to the stone and leaned against it. Waiting here until it began. And those who died unnecessarily, and their families, would have peace – and recompence.

**Gileseia**

In the end crafting a web of those willing to act had been easier than he anticipated. The Federation had enemies among those harmed by its policies. His people whose systematic extermination was unchecked due to the Federation’s policy of non-interference. Others whose sovereignty was trampled because their planetary system was too strategic for the Federation not to interfere. Its own citizens who were disillusioned after the Klingon war.

For him this wasn’t about vengeance. That was a waste of time and prohibited in his spiritual doctrine. This was about safety – the safety of his family, his tribe, his species. He had learned a hard lesson living in the refugee camps – safety could only be guaranteed by power. Today that power would be acknowledged.

He knelt in prayer to the Universal Father and Universal Mother, asking forgiveness for the lives that would be lost in order to defend his people. He alone bore the responsibility for their murders and, after his life ended, he would spend 10 millennia tormented by ice and fire, hunger and disease. It would be a fitting punishment for the sins he was about to commit.

The death of the Andorian would be … just. The senior Ambassador influenced, no helped set, Federation policies which ignored a genocide. No amount of subsequent humanitarian aid absolved that crime. He regretted that innocent lives would be lost, but that was easier to bear as they were unknown to him. In battle there was always collateral damage.

It was difficult to think of the one who would suffer. She had been kind to him and his family. Had worked in the camps as an interpreter and teacher of the language skills that helped many, including his beloved sister, build new lives on Federation worlds. Yet, that she was the necessary catalyst was not his doing. The ways of the Universal Parents were mysterious, and he accepted her fate, like his, was part of their plan. Yet he prayed that her ordeal would be brief. That the Universal Mother would welcome this victim into her loving arms, gifting immediate peaceful eternal rest.

**Estess IV**

Minister Drey rose to watch the sun rise. Today it would begin, and Christopher Pike would finally pay for his crimes. And thanks to the Gileseian fools, Estess IV would never be implicated. Unfortunately, Isak Bengsston would most likely escape justice, unless he was killed in crossfire. But Pike, Pike would suffer.

Drey smiled, pleased with the irony that Ambassador Robert April would today, all of days, begin negotiating the final draft of the treaty admitting the Estess system into the Federation. The same day vengeance rained hell down on his enemies.


	2. Tilly Overshares

“I could have sent a shuttle for you.”

“True, but I want to enjoy being a civilian for as long as possible. And this is more comfortable than a shuttle.”

“A shuttle is faster,” was the grumpy reply.

Since it was only an audio conversation, he couldn’t see her shake her head and smile. “Did I mention there is a spa on board? Have you installed a spa on the Enterprise?”

“Of course not.”

“And therein lies my point. This way I get to be pampered _and_ still report for duty on time. And it will be peaceful; I am looking forward to that.”

The only reply was his harrumph.

Aalin smiled again. “I miss you too. And will see you in 18 hours.” Time for a little sympathy. “I’m sorry you had to cut the vacation short, but at least it didn’t turn out to be a serious emergency. Besides, you will be busy with the systems’ tests. You won’t have time to notice I am gone.”

“I _have_ noticed, for two days. I always notice regardless of what else is happening.” There was a slight edge to his voice few would pick up on.

“I’m sorry Chris. I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

He sighed and his normal tone of voice returned, “I know. Number One takes care of most of the tests, right now I’m just in everybody’s way. When do you leave?”

“Looks like the last few are boarding. I should sign off.” She thought she heard him say goodbye but was distracted by the red-headed whirlwind stowing her bags. “Wait don’t go yet, I …” The connection dropped.

“Hi, I’m Sylvia Tilly. Looks like we are sitting together.”

“Hello.”

Tilly continued without hearing or drawing breath, gesturing with her arms and pointing at the window beside the seat. “I’ve never been bumped into first class before, this is really, really nice. The view is awesome, and that window is huge!”

“Would you like to trade seats?”

Tilly broke into a grin, “Really? You don’t mind?” Her, what was the right word? Rowmate, maybe? Her rowmate seemed nice. This trip kept getting better and better.

Aalin smiled, “Not at all,” and then gathered her things and moved out of the way.

Tilly continued talking randomly as she settled into her new seat. “Thanks, this is going to be a perfect trip. I’m going on vacation with friends,” as she was talking, she waved across the aisle, “that’s Keyla Detmer. We’re from the same ship. Did you notice you and I have the exact same bag? Is that the Andorian Ambassador?”

The pre-flight briefings began and ended the conversation. Which Tilly immediately plunged back into once the briefing concluded. “It’s pretty, traveling at impulse rather than warp. There’s so much more to see. I think it’s good to slow down sometimes and enjoy everything, don’t you? Like the train trips you could take on Earth a couple hundred years ago. Even though you could have flown to your destination faster, people still took the trains. It must have been very romantic. Wasn’t one called the Orient Express? Oh look, the attendant is coming – yes, I’d like champagne, it is vacation after all.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “I had a few mai tais while waiting for the flight.”

Aalin asked the attendant to bring coffee and water as well.

Tilly noticed her rowmate was quiet, maybe even shy. “Are you traveling solo? I find that to be so lonely.”

The young girl’s effervescence and vulnerability were endearing despite the nonstop conversation. “I am traveling by myself, but I don’t mind. You mentioned a friend onboard. I can switch if you would like to sit together.”

“Oh yes, Keyla. No, she won’t sit with me, something about being too chatty to be her wingman. We serve together, in fact we recently finished a mission. It was … intense. And terrifying at times. They granted all of us leave afterwards.”

“You are in Starfleet?”

“Yes, I’m in the command training program.”

“Congratulations. You should know …”

On duty Tilly struggled to wait for colleagues to finish sentences, it was impossible for her to do so outside those boundaries. “I plan to be a captain someday. In fact, I even got to serve under Captain Pike – wait our mission was classified, but then that part wouldn’t be classified would it? He was our interim captain for several months.”

“I didn’t introduce myself earlier …”

Tilly continued talking at the same time. “You may not have heard of him, but then how could you not have? He’s the Captain of the freakin’ flagship and the best in the fleet. I never, ever thought I would even meet him much less be part of his crew. You’d think he would be really arrogant but he’s not at all.”

“Actually, I do know …”

“In addition to being a great leader, he’s kind and funny. And _so_ romantic … I mean I imagine he is.”

“Not really, no …”

“And he so freakin’ hot. He must work out every day.” Tilly noticed Detmer, standing, frantically waving her arms. She waved back. Detmer just shook her head and slumped back into her seat.

“If you would just let me …”

“He has these gorgeous blue eyes that are filled with mischief, well unless you’re in trouble then not so much, they get really icy. And he has a sexy smile and those dimples! I mean how can you not want to jump him?” Tilly blushed, “I guess I have a little crush.”

Oh, great Aalin thought, a groupie, the nickname given by the Enterprise’s Chief Medical Officer to the young women and men infatuated with its Captain. Not that anyone used the term in the Captain’s presence. “I am …”

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with a few fantasies is there?”

Since she couldn’t get in enough words to introduce herself, Aalin decided it was time for a distraction, hoping to change the conversation before this friendly young woman felt embarrassed. Standing, she picked up both their bags. “Let’s go to …” Unfortunately, Tilly continued unphased.

“I bet he could coax a turnip into an …”

“Excuse me …”

“… or three. I’m sure he’s _that_ good.”

Now blushing, Aalin quickly handed Tilly a bag and said, “Ummm, ok, I … Let’s …” It came out in a strangled, hoarse whisper. Tilly helpfully handed her a glass of water. In a more normal tone Aalin continued, “You should come to the spa with me, you and your friend. You deserve a little pampering. My treat.” And just like her six-year-old niece, Tilly jumped enthusiastically to the new topic.

“I’ve never been to a spa before. Do you think they could tame my hair? My mother always criticizes my hair. Keyla, come to the spa with us…”

ooooo

Several hours later, Tilly and Detmer were ensconced in fluffy robes, after their hot stone massages, facials, Centauri seaweed wraps, Rigel salt scrubs, Provencial rose petal baths and mani-pedis; sitting in a room filled with trees and flowers, listening to soothing music and enjoying lunch.

“Aren’t you glad we missed our first transport?” Tilly asked.

“Aren’t you glad I flirted with the ticket agent and got us bumped into first class?” Detmer responded.

“Owo and Rhys are going to be sorry they are so punctual.” Tilly mused.

“Aren’t you glad you told our former boss’ wife you want to make out with him?” Detmer asked.

Tilly groaned.

“And gave her an evaluation of his skills in bed?” Detmer added.

Tilly whimpered.

Detmer flashed a wicked grin, “Too soon? I did try to warn you.”

“Actually, after the past few hours in this spa, I’m not regretting it much.” Tilly blushed, “But I think I will stay up here until we dock and the other the passengers have left.”

Detmer stood up. “Tilly, did you hear that? The shouting?”

Tilly shook her head. “I think you are imagining …”

Then they heard several loud cracks, like lightening striking too close…


	3. Tilly and Detmer Save the Day

Detmer ran to the window. “There’s a fighter beside us, I don’t recognize the configuration.”

Tilly ran to the other window. “There’s one on this side too. We’re slowing down. Do you feel it?”

Detmer nodded.

They heard more shouting and additional loud cracks that sounded like weapons fire. Tilly started to run down the stairs to the passenger cabins, but Detmer grabbed her arm, pulling her back. “That sounds like a particle weapon. We need to find out what is happening before rushing in.”

Tilly searched the room. “There must be an internal comm system, maybe I can access it. Fifteen minutes later they tapped into the flight deck.

“I don’t recognize the language, and the universal translator seems to be disabled.” Tilly said.

“Try the first-class cabin, most of the shouting came from that direction.” Detmer suggested.

“… You’ve already killed the ambassador. Let me treat the injured. The burns inflicted by your weapons need quick intervention or infection will set in. Your negotiating position will be stronger if … You can treat the flight crew but not the hostage … Are the injections ready … See if they need help in the main cabin, confiscate all communication devices in case the jamming fails … kill anyone who resists …”

“I think we’ve being hijacked.” Tilly said, alarm bleeding into her voice.

“… check the rest of the ship, make sure everyone in is their seats …”

Tilly and Detmer both held their breath when they heard footsteps on the stairs. “Hide!” Detmer whispered as she tugged Tilly along and pushed her into a cart of towels. Once satisfied that Tilly was concealed, Detmer stuffed herself into a locker and closed the door. They could hear two distinct voices as they waited. And waited. And waited.

And waited. Tilly resisted the urge to whimper when her legs started cramping. Once she was certain both men had descended the staircase, she jumped up and opened Detmer’s locker door. “That was close.”

Detmer looked out the window again. “Our course has changed. We’ve got to get a message to Starfleet, but they’re probably jamming communications. I would.”

“I have some tools in my bag, I’ll get it from the locker. Maybe there is a way to send a message from here.”

“Who else would carry a toolkit in her bag on a vacation?” Detmer said as she shook her head. “Have I mentioned lately I am really glad you are you?”

Tilly picked up her bag and scattered its contents on the floor. “Hell and damn, this isn’t my bag, I forgot they looked exactly alike.” Detmer started picking through the contents. “Wait,” Tilly said as she pushed Keyla’s hands back, “those things could be personal.”

Detmer rolled her eyes, “I don’t think that matters right now.” She picked up a compact black and gold device that had an attached wireless earbud. “Do you recognize this?”

Tilly examined it and her eyes grew wide with excitement. “I’ve read about these. It’s a personal subspace communicator and is supposed to have a phenomenal range. They’re still experimental, only a few have been produced. I didn’t think any were operational yet. It uses a commercial frequency rather than a government or military one. They may not have thought to jam those.” She opened it and started to activate a call.

“Stop!” Detmer shouted in a whisper. She grabbed the communicator and carefully closed it.

“Keyla, people have been injured. We _have_ to do something!”

“Even if they are not jamming the frequency, they will detect the transmission.” Detmer took a deep breath, willing herself to be calm. And asked herself - What would Captain Pike do if he were here? Thinking of their former Captain steadied her. He would assess the situation and his resources and then act. “We have to stop and think this through, be methodical rather than reckless. OK?”

Tilly took a deep breath and nodded.

Keyla forced herself to speak slowly. “First, an SOS, we call for help. Transmit initial position coordinates that can be identified and tracked. And understand what is being said below. Is there a way to send a brief message that might go unnoticed? Or seem like an anomaly or an echo?”

“Hmmmm …”

Detmer could see Tilly’s mind bounce from possibility to possibility.

“… yes.” Tilly pointed to the experimental communicator. “I can modify this to broadcast a squirt on the ultra-low frequency Starfleet uses for heads-up messages to ships in deep space. I doubt anyone else monitors that subspace band. And if the device is left on, they should be able to ping it for up-to-date location information. It won’t be exact though; these communicators are designed to work in pairs, and we have no idea where it’s twin is. Can you give an initial position estimate from a visual?” Tilly asked.

“It will be rough with no instruments, but accurate enough.” Detmer replied.

“Good. Then I can hook its universal translator into the internal comms.”

With the message and coordinates dispatched, they tuned into the flight deck again. “… Where’s the damn shuttle? The hostage is secured … Is the bomb ready? … Yes, you can detonate it remotely once we are at a safe distance.“ They heard another loud crack and then the conversation on the flight deck continued, “What the hell was that?”

“Quick, switch to the first-class cabin.” Detmer gestured as she spoke.

“… You idiot, you shot the hostage? … Just in the shoulder ...” They heard a punch and someone hitting a wall or the floor. “… I told you to make sure the hostage’s injuries aren’t visible. They won’t negotiate if they think we have harmed her…”

ooooo

“Number One, we’re picking up traffic in the ultra-low frequency band.”

“Are you sure, why would anyone use that transmission protocol this close to Command?”

“Yes, it’s definitely a low-end subspace frequency.”

“Call the Captain to the bridge and inform Engineering we may be going to maximum warp. When Chief Louvier complains tell him yes, I really mean it. Navigation get a position and start tracking.”

ooooo

Time passed slowly as the two officers waited for an indication their message was received. Suddenly they heard an ominous beeping, like a bomb activating or a countdown starting.

Voices came through the intercom. “Go tell the pilot to change course, evasion pattern delta, we’ve been scanned … We need to get off this ship now! … Find a way to get us to the shuttle faster … And turn off that damn noise …”

“We are running out of time. Could you fly this ship if we create a distraction and got onto the flight deck?” Tilly asked frantically trying to think of a solution.

“Sure, but I don’t see how we can take over the flight deck. We don’t know how many hostiles there are, we don’t know their positions and we don’t have any weapons. Could you deactivate their weapons from here?”

“No,” Tilly replied. “There has to be something we can do. We can’t let them take a hostage off the ship. And we’ve got to find that bomb.”

ooooo

**Several Hours Later**

Dr. Boyce approached his two patients from the hijacked ship. “How are you feeling?”

“A little groggy but otherwise OK,” Detmer responded. Tilly nodded in agreement.

“That was a powerful anesthetic you mixed up with supplies from the spa and the transport’s infirmary. Even though you sheltered in the sauna during its dispersal you still got a slight dose when you entered the passenger sections to secure the hostiles.” The doctor smiled at them. “A very clever plan.”

“Is it over? Is everyone OK?” Tilly asked.

Boyce hesitated, “All the passengers are off the transport and on the hospital ship, except …” Stopping, he redirected the conversation. “A few had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic but will be fine in a couple of days. You are released from Sickbay. Yeoman Colt will escort you to the debrief.”

A young woman approached and smiled. “I brought uniforms for you.”

As they were dressing, the ship shuddered faintly. Then a deep voice called, “Three to beam directly to Sickbay, one in cardiac arrest.” As the trauma teams assembled in the middle of the room Colt quickly escorted Tilly and Keyla out of Sickbay. As they exited, Tilly briefly saw three people materialize, a tall man cradling someone who was semi-conscious and another man, prone and unconscious.

ooooo

Little went as planned. Who could have envisioned two trained Starfleet officers boarding the transport at the last minute? That one would be a seatmate with the intended hostage? That both would be tucked away in the spa when the operation began? And have access to an experimental communicator? Universal Parents preserve us.

Her mission now was to ensure the hostage did not survive the night.


	4. The Long Day

**The Long Day**

**Two Days Before the Hijacking**

“For as long as I have known you, you refused even casual dates with service members. Now you’ve joined Starfleet and married one of their best-known captains.” Megan pointed out.

Aalin cooed at the baby in her arms and lightly brushed her nose against his. “Actually, I was drafted for a mission and then decided to stay. There’s a big difference between that and earning a commission through the Academy.”

Megan and Cecelia traded knowing looks. Their friend was deflecting as was her habit when she wasn’t feeling confident or was feeling conflicted. “Why did you decide to stay when Chris was called back to the ship?” Cecelia asks.

Still focused on the baby Aalin replied as if the answer was obvious, “To spend more time with my godson.”

“And?” Megan prodded.

“Who wants to end a vacation early if they don’t have to?” Aalin countered with her own question. Then she sighed and conceded. “You’re going to think I’m whining, or that it sounds childish.”

Both Megan and Cecelia smiled and then responded simultaneously, “Probably, but we’ll love you anyway.” The three met as freshmen roommates in college and remained friends. They’d seen each other through first loves, lost loves, bad breakups, bad hair days, first jobs, new jobs, marriage, divorce, remarriage, miscarriages, and the loss of a parent. Cecelia continued, “Of the three of us, you are the least likely to whine or behave childishly.”

Aalin sipped her green tea, which they were drinking in deference to the nursing mother, gathering her thoughts. “These past three months of leave is the first time we’ve been together off the ship. The first time, though we’ve been married for two years, we were only Chris and Aalin. Just an anonymous couple. I guess I didn’t want to let go of that until I had to. Once Chris steps on board a Starfleet ship, he’s Captain Pike.” She shook her head. “Not that there is a difference between the Captain and the man, but protocols kick in, complexities. Like everyone has in real life.”

Both friends sat quietly. Aalin moved her arm in a circle as she continued. “And I miss this – us – together face-to-face. Girls’ night out. The two people, other than Chris, with whom I can talk with about anything. The ones who will tell me, after listening to my venting, that I was being stubborn and cranky, and the fight was my fault. The ones who will agree he was being an ass and I am totally blameless.” Aalin smiled, “Even if I’m not.”

“Are you unhappy?” Megan asked.

“No, no not at all. I found a place a I belong. And a partner I adore.” Aalin answered and then continued softly, “Isolated, I feel isolated, rarely, but it happens. Like my safety … net … no that’s not quite right, maybe safety valve… is missing. The crew is like a family and I have several close friends, but … it’s important … that I am careful about … what I share with people who serve under Chris.”

“There is no one on board you can unreservedly confide in? Are you being too cautious?” Cecelia asked.

“One – the CMO, Dr. Boyce. But he is Chris’ friend and that would be unfair to Chris and the Doctor. And no, I don’t think I am being too cautious.”

Cecelia considered for a moment. “I disagree. But then I have never served or lived aboard a ship.”

“Really, this is only end of vacation blues and accepting I may not see either of you again for several years. I’ve already missed so much – this little guy’s birth, Megan’s promotion, Cecila’s latest marriage and divorce …”

Megan laughed, “Yes it turns out Cecelia’s third husband prefers bluer skin and antennae.”

Cecelia shrugged, “He was still worth it and now I get invited to all the best Andorian parties. Trust me, they know how to throw a good party. I’d swear off future marriages but planning a wedding is so much fun.”

“Which reminds me,” Megan points to Aalin, “you have not provided any of the required sisterhood information for new boyfriend/lover/spouse. And we are not likely to be serving under your Captain anytime soon so spill it. You know the drill.”

Aalin rolled her eyes. “Okay. First meeting – you already know – he drafted me for a mission. First date – we never really had any official dates, just a couple disastrous fixups. But we worked together a lot, especially one on one.” She paused. “First time, it was … gradual.” Diverting their attention from any further questioning she added, “Sidebar, you would be amazed the number of times a Captain gets called to the bridge during odd hours or at inconvenient times.”

“And the most important information?” Cecelia prompted.

“It’s hard to choose only three. Best character traits – compassion, humor, strength. Best physical traits – blue eyes, dimples, really the whole package. Rating – five by five. Supporting traits for rating – stamina, repertoire, attentive focus.

“Meaning?” Cecelia asked.

“Good captains are very attentive to detail. The application of which, in other settings, is … nice … ok amazing. Chris is an extraordinarily good captain.” Aalin replied, blushing.

“Explain to me again why you didn’t leave with him?” Cecelia teased.

Megan picked up her son from Aalin’s arms. “This guy needs his nap. It really is very romantic. You are drafted aboard the flagship by its heroic captain for a high stakes mission. You fall madly in love with each other but fight it because your lives are so different. You never want to put him in the position of having to choose to sacrifice the love of his life for the ship. He wants to protect you from all danger. Both finally acknowledge that love when stranded after a shuttle crash, he seriously injured and on the verge of death. Both admit you belong together, always, that nothing will keep you apart – not even death. Miraculously, it’s not too late. You give up everything to stay on board the ship. And live happily ever after roaming the stars.”

Aalin shook her head and chuckled. “That’s not _at all_ the way it happened.”

“Sometimes you are the one on the verge of dying, but please, don’t mess with how I have it worked out in my head.” Megan replied. “I’ve been married for ten years and have three children. I need a little romantic fantasy.”

“It is definitely vivid. And I like it too. Yes, we declare that the official story.” Cecelia added. “Aalin, you should take one of those sub-light speed cruisers back to space dock. You have to travel, so why not enjoy pampering, luxury and scenery during the trip?”

ooooo

**Day of the Hijacking – 8:00 am**

Ambassador Shran frowned at the inevitable hustle and bustle that accompanied him everywhere even when he was traveling with only one aide on a personal trip back to his home world. Already, before reaching his seat, the transport captain, head steward, and several well-connect civilians had approached to greet him. A descendant of General Thy'lek Shran, he was the longest serving member of the Federation Council. Spotting a familiar face a few rows back, he detoured there. “Ms. Matthews …”

She immediately stood and began the Andorian ritual greeting for a respected elder.

Shran waved it off. “Sit child, please. You know I detest all this foolish … what do you humans call it? Ah, yes folderal.”

“You have not changed.” She waited for him to sit in the seat beside her before retaking her own. “Are you traveling to Andoria?”

“Yes, for my newest granddaughter’s naming ceremony. My youngest son’s first child. In anticipation of your next question and regardless of whether you want to see them or not, here are the pictures.” He hands over the holograms, beaming, antennae ram rod straight communicating his pride.

“She is beautiful. Is this your fifth grandchild?”

“Seventh. My first recently began his studies at Starfleet Academy, as is tradition for eldest males in our family. Look. My aide has finally realized I slipped his leash.” Shran waved to his harried assistant then closed his eyes for a few seconds. “There, I have asked him to give us a few more minutes to chat.”

“The telepathic abilities are from your Aenar heritage?”

Shran nodded. “An increasingly rare trait as the Aenar subspecies on Andoria continue to leave the ice floes and assimilate into the mainstream. Now enough of me, I am ancient and boring and rarely have the good fortune to flirt with a pretty woman.”

Blushing she replied, “I see you have not lost your talent for flattery and embellishment.”

“Bah, you humans and your humility. It has been four years since I saw you last when we were part of the delegation to the Gileseian refugee camps.” He stopped and made a sign of respect for the injured and departed, eyes troubled, antennae drooping. “By the time the Council was permitted to tour the camps the conditions were … I am not sure there are words sufficient to describe the conditions. I heard you stayed?”

“They needed interpreters and it was a small way to help.”

_There is that well-known discretion_ , he thought. _I know far more about what happened there afterwards than you realize._ “Are you back at the State Department?”

“No, I am assigned to the Enterprise now.” His antennae twitched communicating his curiosity. She smiled and added, “I guess you could say I took a detour.”

“Intriguing, you must visit me and tell the story. We will drink my homemade wine. And I will tell everyone we are an item.”

“I have heard the rumors about your homemade wine. And the part it played encouraging your third wife to marry you.”

“Ah, a fine time, neither of us could remember those two days. She was a spirited woman. You could be my fourth.”

She laughed, “I am not sure I am worthy of that honor – or that I could keep up with you.”

His antennae danced communicating his delight. “The Enterprise launches in two days does it not? After an extensive refit.”

“Yes.”

Shran clasped her hands in his. “My aide has not bothered me for ten minutes; I must give him that chance. Aalin Matthews Be Bold, Well and Happy.” He recited the traditional Andorian farewell and bowed slightly. She answered with the same in perfect Andorian and watched fondly as he spryly made his way to the front of the cabin. After checking her watch and rummaging through her bag for her personal subspace communicator, she decided to call Enterprise and check-in with Chris.

**Noon**

Aalin felt the weapon rammed into her side before she heard and saw the commotion at the front of the cabin. The man holding the weapon whispered in her ear, “Cooperate and we won’t hurt anyone. Don’t and we will kill passengers, starting with the children.”

She nodded as he tightened his grip on her upper arm then jerked her up and out of the seat. With the weapon now pointed at her lower back, he dragged her to the front of the cabin and then shoved her down on the floor against the wall. Another man put on metal restraints, locking her wrists together and then her ankles.

A man who appeared to be the leader squatted and waved his weapon in front of her face. “Was anyone traveling with you?”

“No.”

He looked to his side, “Is she telling the truth?”

“Yes, the manifest lists the other seat as unoccupied.”

**1:00 pm**

Christopher Pike entered the bridge and looked to Number One for an explanation. “I assume I’m no longer _in your way_?” He teased.

Una’s mouth twitched but unfortunately there wasn’t time to indulge in a verbal sparring match. “Captain we picked up an unusual and brief transmission broadcasting, on an ultra-low subspace frequency, a set of coordinates. Scans of the area report … strange readings, though we are still running diagnostics to determine if the new scanners and software are functioning properly.

Pike nodded his acknowledgement. “Amin, show me a plot of the coordinates.” He quickly scanned the map displayed on the main viewscreen. “That is not a heavily traveled area of space.” He looked to the science station. “Is it coming from a ship?”

“Unknown sir, but there are no planets or asteroids near enough to be the source of the transmission. Yet, there is no transponder signal which we would expect from a ship in difficulty,” replied the science officer filling in for Spock.

“I can ping the transmission source, but it won’t accept a reply,” added Nicola the communications officer on duty. “It’s on an odd frequency for this area of space, one usually reserved for deep space communications.”

Pike glanced to Una and she raised an eyebrow in response. “It’s perplexing. We assumed initially it is a distress call. Most likely from a member of Starfleet. No one else uses those frequencies. But it has an unusual signature.”

Dr. Boyce had joined them on the bridge. “Could it be a trap?”

Una replied, “If it is, it’s not a clever one.”

“Captain, the last ping reports a slight change to the coordinates. Whatever it is, it’s moving.”

“So, it’s a ship,” Pike surmised. “Nicola, is it difficult to broadcast on this frequency?”

“No sir, it requires little power or precision.”

Pike walked to the main viewscreen and narrowed his eyes, as if he were willing it to provide more information. “OK, we assume it’s a distress call. Have you sent an alert?”

Una nodded. “There is a medical frigate in route as a precaution, about 45 minutes ahead of us.”

“Let’s get underway then, warp eight. How long? Pike asked.

“Two and a half hours,” Amin replied.

“Nicola, tell the medical frigate to hold half a parsec away from the coordinates until we arrive.” Pike added and looked to Dr. Boyce. “Get Sickbay ready for casualties.”

Pike turned to the viewscreen, once again staring at it. There was a connection he was missing, it was right there, just beyond his reach. Then he connected the dots of three disparate and seemingly random items. Those coordinates were in a corridor between the now disbanded Gileseian refugee camps and Estess IV, the site of a disastrous mission years ago. Both were highly classified. And then he remembered a security bulletin issued two months ago … He whirled around. “Stop all active scans!”

The bridge officers looked baffled.

“Now!” Pike reiterated. “Passive sensors only. And make sure the Captain of the medical frigate knows as well. Raise shields and go to yellow alert. Tell the medical frigate to do the same. Call Commander Bengsston. He is to equip two advance security teams and then report to the bridge.” There were a chorus of ‘Aye, sir’.

Nicola murmured to himself, “That’s odd.”

“Repeat that Lieutenant.”

“Sir, this shouldn’t be possible, but whatever is broadcasting those coordinates is _commercial_ , not Starfleet equipment. I was able to identify its subscriber identity module. But a commercial device shouldn’t have this range or access to those frequencies.”

“Unless it’s a prototype.” Pike finished quietly. “And it’s twin is on board Enterprise.” Almost too quietly Una thought. The he added, louder, “Tell Louvier we need maximum speed plus.”

**4:00 pm**

“Captain incoming message from Commander Bengsston, audio only.”

Pike steeled himself and willed his expression to be neutral. It would be easier to listen to the update from the breaching teams in his ready room, but quick responses might be needed from the bridge crew. This was not a time for indulgence, over 1500 lives were at stake. Una caught his eye for a moment, offering quiet support. “On speaker Nicola.”

The security chief’s deep voice reported, “The ship is ours. Hostage is secure and well. Bomb neutralized. Hostiles in custody. There are a few injuries among the crew, two critical. All other passengers accounted for and uninjured.”

Pike let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Number One inform the hospital ship they can dock with the transport and begin treating the crew and off-loading the passengers. Beam the prisoners directly to the brig. We’ll debrief the rest of the crew here.”

Bengsston continued, “There was one casualty – the Andorian Ambassador to the Federation Council.”

“Beam his body to Sickbay.” Pike ordered.

“That … won’t be possible. Also, there are two Starfleet officers on board. They may need medical attention.”

Pike asked Nicola to coordinate with Dr. Boyce. Other than the clean-up it was over.

A loud, high-pitched noise, a shriek/beep hybrid transmitted over the still open comm link. Intermittent at first and then constant. The Enterprise bridge officers heard someone mutter “What the hell? … Damn it. Beam the lead hijacker back. Now! Enterprise, we have a problem.”

The nightmare was just beginning.

**Near Midnight**

Una massaged her forehead to relieve a growing headache as she observed the ongoing interrogations of the hijackers. Commander Bengsston joined her.

“Where is the Captain?” He asked.

“He left for Sickbay ten minutes ago. Dr. Boyce expects Aalin to wake up soon.” Una replied. “Did Nhan finish debriefing Ensign Tilly and Lieutenant Detmer?”

“Yes. I am impressed. They corroborated everything we know so far.”

Una gave him a tired smile. “I didn’t think you ever used that word.”

“I can be impressed – rarely. They acted quickly but thoughtfully. And managed not make things worse. I know senior officers who may not have handled the situation as well. Impressive.”

“They did serve under Captain Pike for nine months.”

“Then I would like to meet the rest of Discovery’s crew.” He looked thoughtful. “I have never been so proud to serve under any commander as this afternoon when the Captain called us to the ready room and shared his suspicions about the identity of the ship and who was on board.”

Una turned towards him as he continued. “He has the skills; he could have justified leading the assault teams. Yet he trusted me to do it. And he never put you in the position of asking him to stay on Enterprise. Even when things got complicated. That took discipline and a strength of will I am not sure I possess.” She nodded her agreement.

They watched silently for a few minutes. Una spoke first, “This doesn’t add up.” She gestured at the prisoners on the screen. “We are missing something, but I am too tired to see it.”

“I agree. We should give the Captain a heads up.”

“It can wait until morning.” Una decided.


	5. The Long Night

**Near Midnight**

Dr. Tracy Pollard could hear Captain Pike, who was sitting in Dr Boyce’s office, talking to Starfleet Command. Well talking was a generous description – but everyone’s tempers were frayed today.

“No, I will not lift the press embargo. We are still interviewing the passengers. Any press coverage could influence their statements.” Pike reiterated.

“You cannot silence the press – I’m getting complaints. And we need to plan a public relations strategy.” The admiral in charge of public affairs pointed out.

“I can limit press coverage on any ship, in any situation. It is my call. We need to understand what we are dealing with before talking about it. I have 1500 passengers to interview, a brig full of hijackers to interrogate, a crime scene to investigate and several crewmembers, from the transport as well as Enterprise, who are seriously injured. A PR strategy is low on my list of priorities.” Pike summarized and ended the transmission, beyond done with the conversation.

Phil Boyce closed the door separating his office from Sickbay. Tracy saw the doctor rest his hand on the Captain’s shoulder in, she assumed, support and comfort.

It felt unreal to her, a week into her new assignment on Enterprise, dealing with the aftermath of a hijacking. Tilly and Detmer had pumped a powerful anesthetic through the transport ship to neutralize the hijackers. Enterprise arrived shortly afterwards, called to the scene via a clever distress call from the two Discovery officers. Then … well, then things got worse.

There were two patients left in sickbay. The security guard injured when the bomb detonated. And the patient she was monitoring. There should be three, but Commander Bengsston had not yet allowed the glass and metal to be removed from his hand, not while the prisoners were being interrogated.

She glanced back at her patient when the monitors beeped. There it was again. That reading didn’t make sense. Neither did the fever. She wanted to confer with Dr. Boyce but was hesitant to interrupt. Maybe she could get his attention in another way.

“I was annoyed she chose to stay behind when I had to return to Enterprise early. After we had been apart for all those months. If I had been paying attention instead of indulging my petulance, I might have caught a red flag.” Chris said wearily.

“This isn’t your fault. You could not have possibly known. All the reports agree this was a random attack.” The Doctor tried to reason but knew the Captain wasn’t receptive. Pike shook his head slightly and exhaled. His non-verbal, ‘I am right, and you know it’. Phil decided to try a different approach. “How is the crew dealing with this?”

“Efficiently and effectively. But they are nervous. No Starfleet member, nor their family, has ever been attacked, randomly or otherwise, nor taken hostage, in a civilian setting. They can’t help but be concerned that has changed. I need to do a walkthrough tomorrow.”

_Yes, because right now you need one more thing to do._ Phil thought. But that was tomorrow’s problem. Before he could respond, he noticed Tracy standing in front of the office window, motioning. “I’ll be right back,” he said and closed the door after exiting. She gestured for him to join her in front of the monitors.

“Any change?” Phil asked.

Tracy shook her head. “She is stable and starting to regain consciousness. The specialist from the hospital ship will be back tomorrow for a post-op check. But these readings are odd. She’s running a low-grade fever.”

“That could be from the particle weapon injury on her shoulder. Infections with those types of blasts are common.” Phil replied.

“True. But I don’t detect an infection, though it could be too soon for that. Also, her adrenaline and cortisol are spiking, continually. It’s over. She is no longer in shock. That should have stabilized.”

Phil considered for a few moments. “I don’t like that, but I am not sure we can assume its abnormal. Patients have been known to dream at the level of unconsciousness we induce for surgeries. She may be reliving the past few hours.”

“But…” Tracy stopped. Remembered. Considered. After hours covered with the remains of the Andorian ambassador. After hours of being forced to stay within six inches of her captor because the restraints were booby trapped. After having those restraints swiftly cut off when the bomb armed and began exploding before the transporter dematerialized it. With her wrists mutilated and ankles lacerated because the restraints were too tight. After her arms and legs were burned from the phaser used as a torch. Yes, it was reasonable the fight or flight response was still firing. “You’re right, I am … being too cautious.”

Phil touched her arm and smiled. “You are right to be cautious. Let me know if anything changes. And make sure there’s someone in her room at all times.” He returned to his office to wait with the Captain.

ooooo

The overhead light was configured to slowly brighten when a patient awakened. A glitch caused it to move to its harshest setting immediately. It was disorienting and there was an unfamiliar person standing just outside the doorway. Not sure where she was or who was close by, Aalin panicked and sat up too quickly. Tried to reach for the table beside the bed, knocking over a beaker. Thinking the broken glass might be an effective weapon she reached for a shard, slicing her hand in the process. _Why aren’t my fingers working right?_ She thought. _Doesn’t matter, I have to get away from here._ But stumbled when she stood, falling back against the bed. The noise alerted Tracy and the rest in Sickbay.

The people moving toward her heighted the fear. Holding out the broken glass as blood dripped from the cut, she prayed it would be enough to keep them away.

Pike motioned for the others to fall back. “Listen to my voice, you know me,” he said gently. She looked up at him. Squinting, as if trying to figure it out. As he moved closer, she raised the piece of glass higher, deepening the cut.

He stopped. Held out his hands. “You’re safe. You’re on Enterprise.” He took a step closer. She flinched but didn’t draw back. Again, he moved closer, this time there was no reaction. He took another step.

“Chris?” She asked sounding confused.

“Yes. And Phil. And Tracy, who I told you would be joining Enterprise.” With each word he was able to get closer.

“How?”

“It doesn’t matter.” By then he was close enough to take the piece of glass from her and she crumpled into his arms.

ooooo

Phil watched Chris and Aalin carefully as Tracy delivered her report. Chris was sitting on the side of the biobed, holding the parts of her hands that were not bandaged. He was talking and would periodically wipe away tears as she nodded. “You said the vitals are stable again and there is no lasting damage where the glass cut into her palm?”

“Yes, other than the odd readings I mentioned earlier. I want to keep her in Sickbay overnight.”

Phil watched for several more minutes. “It’s not my habit to contradict the advice of my doctors and nurses, but in this case, I want to release her to quarters with a remote monitor. I am across the hall if there is a problem. They will both be better for it.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Tracy responded, deciding to remain in Sickbay overnight to continue investigating the unusual readings.

**2:00am**

Tracy debated with herself. She had reviewed all the scans and readings – five times. They didn’t add up. They were missing something, something important which could turn serious. Yes, they were under an information embargo. But did that really apply to a consult with a fellow doctor? One of the best diagnosticians she knew.

The senior officers were busy, the rest of the medical staff exhausted from dealing with the situation’s aftermath. Deciding this was a time to ask for forgiveness rather than permission, she called the bridge and requested a communications link to Vulcan. She had fifteen minutes while the link was established and Hugh was located to wonder if she had overstepped her authority. No, it is the right thing to do, she was confident.

Hugh Culber looked concerned. “Tracy, isn’t it the wee hours of the morning there? Are you OK?”

“I’m fine. Settling in. But this isn’t a social call. I have a patient with an unusual set of symptoms, and I need a fresh perspective. I’m asking for your help, but before opening the medical records I forwarded, you need to know our situation is classified and I don’t have official permission to share this with you.”

“My help?” Hugh asked. “You work with some of the best doctors in the fleet in a facility that makes Starfleet Medical Headquarters look antiquated.”

“Stop being humble, it doesn’t suit you. Yes, your help. And I know Captain Pike trusts you. It’s important.” Tracy pleaded.

“Of course. Give me a summary.”

“I’d rather not, I don’t want to influence your assessment. A couple of things not in the notes yet, the fever is gradually, but steadily rising. There is no sign of infection other than a rising white blood cell count. And the adrenaline and cortisol levels just spiked again - dramatically.”

“OK, I’ll be back in touch soon.” Hugh closed the link and started reviewing.

**4:00am**

Una pulled on a robe as she walked to the front of her quarters to answer the door. She was tired and angry. Angry those punks would so casually end the lives of over 1500 people. Angry they murdered a elderly man who was trying to help them end the situation peacefully. Angry they dared harm a member of her crew – all of whom she protected with the fierceness of a lioness. Angry at herself. She knew there was something important they were overlooking and despite going over and over it she _could not_ _find it_.

The door opened, revealing a furious Commander Bengsston. Gesturing him inside she asked, “Isak have you slept at all?” In the middle of the night, his long hair free from its usual binding and a thunderous look on his face, he truly looked like a mythic Nordic warrior.

He shook his head. “I know what we missed.”

**5:00am**

Una and Bengsston walked into the Captain’s quarters without stopping or bothering to announce their presence. Both had walk-in privileges, and this was urgent. They found the Captain awake, still in his uniform, leaning against the wall. Watching the scarred transport from the window. Reports from the interrogations littered the table. He signaled for them to stay silent and ordered, “Audio shield, bedroom.” Continuing to stare out the window, he asked softly, “What is it?”

Una tilted her head slightly at Isak, indicating he should go first. “Sir,” he started and then stopped to order his thoughts. Deciding it was best to begin at the end, he continued, “The transport and the Aalin were not randomly selected. They were targeted.”

When Pike turned to face them, they saw the toll the past twenty hours had taken. That Pike didn’t even try to hide it was the clearest indication. “Targeted.” he repeated.

“Yes.” Una replied. “Isak and I went through the interrogations and witness statements again. There are too many coincidences for this to be a random choice. The hijackers were well-prepared to assault that type of ship. If they intended to take the Ambassador hostage, they would not have killed him. If they were there to assassinate the Ambassador, they would have escaped the ship immediately. They had time to take any number of hostages. There were several wealthy civilians on board. Yet they chose only one.”

“They had a lot of passengers to control. More hostages would have complicated that.” Pike countered in a half-hearted attempt to find a hole in their logic, despite his own growing concern that something wasn’t quite right.

Isak added, “They were planning to leave the ship with only one hostage. Sir, there is no other conclusion.”

“But why?” Pike asked, still looking for a way to disprove all of this.

“Leverage over you.” Una answered, her voice quiet.

“The Federation and Starfleet don’t negotiate with terrorists. And even if they did in this instance, I would have been removed from the equation due to the personal connection.” Pike countered again.

“But you wield a great deal of influence and would still, even behind the scenes. Plus, Aalin has her own connections in the diplomatic community.” Isak answered.

“What did they want? Or expect to accomplish?” The Captain asked.

“Unknown sir.” Isak responded.

Pike sat down in a chair positioning himself so he could monitor the sleeping figure in the bedroom and continue their conversation. He ran a hand over his face. Quietly, to himself, he said, “This is my fault.” Then he looked at his officers. “Alright,” he said, accepting their conclusions, “how solid is your evidence?”

Una took that one. “Circumstantial at this point.”

“We keep a close hold on this, the three of us - and brief Phil. Tell the Captain of the hospital frigate to extend the press embargo another day.”

“That won’t make Command happy.” Una pointed out.

Pike shot her a look that clearly explained what Command could do with their objections. “Isak, interrogate the prisoners again, see if you can establish a motive and clear evidence.” Bengsston nodded. Pike pointed to Isak’s bandaged hand, “After you get treatment.”

“There is one more thing.” Una leaned forward. “Aalin was expected to travel with you on an Enterprise shuttle. We can’t rule out you were the target and they improvised when you returned to the ship ahead of schedule.”

Isak added, “Most crew use Starfleet transport when returning to their ships. Her decision to take a civilian transport was spur of the moment. Since they were well prepared we have to assume the hijackers knew her itinerary.”

Pike sat up straighter and looked to the side. _No, that’s not possible_ he thought. Looking back at the pair he started, “You mean …”

Una finished. “They had an inside source.”

Bengsston added the piece none of them were ready to face. “Most likely on Enterprise.”

A soft voice at the doorway to the bedroom stopped their conversation. “Oh … sorry … I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Aalin looked around tentatively. “I was … thirsty.”

Una spoke first, “No, you’re not interrupting.” All three wondered how much of the conversation she heard.

Pike rose and walked towards her and then unexpectedly stopped, an arm’s length away. He started to reach for her arm then shrank back, unsure. She looked to the side and then down, avoiding eye contact.

Una and Bengsston exchanged glances, curious why two people normally easy and comfortable with each other were behaving awkwardly.

Aalin broke the tense moment by clasping Chris’ hand and he relaxed. Then she frowned, “Isak, why hasn’t your hand been treated?” She looked confused, like she was trying to remember something. “The security … the ensign who shielded me when the bomb started to detonate … is he OK?”

“He’s still in Sickbay and will be fine.” Bengsston assured her. Aalin nodded slightly. “Just out of curiosity, did you tell anyone about your travel arrangements?”

“Maybe my brother? I don’t remember. Does anyone else think it’s hot in here?”

Pike took in her flushed skin and then gathered her in his arms. “Our deal with Phil was you stay in bed if he released you from Sickbay.” Looking back to his officers, he indicated they should wait. About 15 minutes later he returned and reestablished the aural shield. “She didn’t hear any of the conversation. I’ll contact her brother once the information embargo is lifted. Anything else? If not, proceed as we planned …”

Phil Boyce strode into the room, unannounced, with Tracy sprinting behind him to catch-up. As he entered, he barked into the intercom, “Transfer the call from Vulcan to the Captain’s quarters.” Looking around he pronounced, “Good, everyone I need is here.”

The Captain held up his hands, silently asking for an explanation. “Aalin is asleep?” Phil asked. Pike nodded. Once the call was online, Phil addressed the group, “We missed something important. Hugh and Tracy connected the dots and will explain…”

ooooo

Chris shot a frustrated look at Phil, rubbed his tired eyes and then requested, trying to control the sharpness of his voice, “Dr. Culber, please repeat that – no summarize, this time in laymen’s terms.”

Hugh wanted to reach out to his former Captain, try to give comfort. He knew what it felt like to come close to losing your life’s partner. From this distance the best he could do was explain the situation carefully and try not to sound alarmed. Tracy had redacted the name in the medical records she sent to him. Hugh only learned the patient’s identity when Dr. Boyce asked him to brief the Captain.

“There is a drug, which is currently banned in the Federation, that … intensifies emotions … exponentially. Some cultures use it to deepen a sensual experience. I found it in the patient’s, I mean, your wife’s bloodstream. But that drug has a short life. Unless it was administered on Enterprise this evening, we wouldn’t detect it.”

Pike stood and walked to look out the viewport, finding it easier to process this information when he was separated from the group. “Go on.”

“Dr. Pollard was correct – the fever and the spikes of adrenaline and cortisol are related. This conclusion is preliminary, but I believe she was infected with a virus that is manufacturing the drug, continuously. It’s a brilliant piece of bio-engineering – a virus/drug hybrid.” Hugh shook his head, “Sorry – not the time or place.”

Pike waved off the apology. Una spoke next, “But why?”

The quiet answer came from the viewport. “By the time they were ready to make demands the intensified fear would have broken her and she would be begging me to stop it.” Everyone stayed silent for several minutes. Pike looked back at Phil, “This explains the … incident a couple of hours ago?” Phil nodded. Una made a mental note to ask the doctor for more information.

Hugh continued, “There appears to be a second virus as well. This one is stimulating lower brain functions including the flight or fight response, ensuring, if the concentration of the drug happens to be low, the effect continues. It may also suppress higher reasoning.”

Pike asked, “Such as preventing her from knowing where she is and understanding she is safe?”

“Perhaps sir.” Hugh answered.

“Are these viruses contagious?” Isak asked.

Phil took this one, “No, well only to family. Both viruses are keyed to her DNA. But I don’t see how they got access to that. The virus is too sophisticated to have been created or even modified after they took over the transport.”

Isak looked at the Captain and Pike nodded before he turned back to stare out the viewport. Isak brought the others up to date. “That confirms our, Una and my, suspicions. The hijackers had help … likely from Enterprise. The weight of that settled heavily on all.

“But there is a fever, her immune system is fighting the viruses. Why didn’t they turn off that response via the virus’ RNA? It would have been simple. And kept us from looking deeper.” Tracy asked, baffled.

Una added, “Those punks couldn’t have planned this operation much less financed it and built those viruses. They are basically a well-armed street gang.”

Pike returned to the group and answered, now in his command tone of voice. “Because they didn’t expect nor intend for her to survive. And I don’t believe they are done. We need to unravel this – fast and without giving away our one advantage. This is code-word classified as of now. Limited to this group, and Spock, brief him when he returns.”

He continued, “Everything must appear status quo. We project that we believe it was a random, but lucky attack. Una lift the information embargo. Isak no additional interrogations, that will only tip our hand. Phil remove everything from the medical records except the injuries from the restraints and weapons fire. You and Tracy will have to handle any treatment yourselves. Dr. Culber, I am giving you a direct order to destroy the medical records Dr. Pollard sent to you. Phil, I want to be there when you explain this to Aalin. Any questions?”

“We should add Mia Colt to the group. We will need help investigating the crew. And there is a temporary engineer joining the ship in a couple of days to help with the shakedown cruise tweaks. I’ll cancel that.” Una suggested.

Pike looked thoughtful, “Yes to both. Una brief Mia. Isak, you’re holding back something.”

Isak looked uncomfortable. “Sir, you can’t tell Aalin yet.”

Phil jumped in, “She has a right to know.”

“Yes,” Isak answered, “but she hasn’t been debriefed. We can’t risk influencing her.” He looked back at Pike, “Sir, I realize this is a delicate situation, but we need to debrief her today.”

Phil responded again, his temper rising. “No, reliving it will be terrifying and with this virus that would be … cruel. As the CMO, it’s my decision if she is medically able. She is not.”

Isak took a deep breath. “I respect that and … Phil … she’s my friend as well. But Captain, the universal translator was disabled. Aalin is the only one who may have understood what the hijackers were saying to one another. Considering everything, we need that information … now.”

Phil shook his head vigorously, “No. That’s my final answer.”

Tracy added, “I agree with Dr. Boyce.”

Una watched the Captain. His expression looked impassive, but she knew the subtle signs when he was unsure and angry – his chin tilted up slightly, a couple of eye blinks in succession, starting to fist his hand and then stopping. She wanted to spare him having to make this decision, but only a Captain had the authority to overrule the CMO. She hated when she couldn’t shield her Captain and shipmates, considering it a personal failure.

“The ship and crew may be in danger. Other ships and crews may be in danger. We debrief her today. Noon. Here. Me, Una, Isak, and Phil. That’s all for now. Isak, stay, we need to discuss the security ramifications.”

Filing out they heard PIke say to Isak, “I want the prisoners off the ship – today.”

Once the door closed, Una whispered to Phil, “Which one of us is going to tell the Captain he shouldn’t be present at the debrief?”

ooooo

Tilly and Detmer sat in the Captain’s ready room the next morning, waiting. “It’s weird how it looks the same and different from Discovery.” Tilly remarked, feeling nervous now.

Detmer nodded. “I’d hate to leave everyone on Discovery, but wouldn’t an assignment for a deep space mission on Enterprise be amazing?”

The doors opened and Pike entered. They automatically started to stand, but he waved them off. “Let’s start with the official part. You both are receiving a commendation. Your quick and creative thinking saved a lot of lives.”

He continued. “Lieutenant Detmer, you resisted the temptation to rush into impulsive action and give them two additional high-value hostages. It’s difficult to choose to call for help rather intervening directly when you know lives are at stake. Those wise choices demonstrate you are ready for leadership assignments.”

Keyla sat up a little straighter in her chair.

“Ensign Tilly, once again you demonstrated the talent to be one of the best engineers in the fleet, improvising with limited tools and supplies. You provided the senior officer present with options and then followed her lead, reaffirming you are a worthy candidate in the command training program. Both of you exemplified the best of Starfleet. This was a situation that would have challenged even a senior officer. I am proud of you.”

Tilly and Detmer exchanged looks, thinking the same thing, _Captain Pike is proud of us! That’s so much better than a medal._

Pike waited briefly and then continued, “The hijackers broke quickly during questioning. And I have no doubt they would have killed my wife and blown up the ship.”

Pike paused for a moment and breathed deeply. For a few seconds he let them see the vulnerable man behind the Captain, “Words are inadequate for this, so perhaps simplest is best. Thank you for her life.”

Then the Captain was back. “Dismissed. A shuttle will take you to Risa tomorrow so you can finally start your well-earned vacation.”

ooooo

His agent was unable to eliminate the hostage after her rescue. That was unfortunate. But the Gileseian leader was careful. There were backup plans for the backup-up plans.

In two weeks, another sleeper agent on Enterprise would carry out Plan C.


	6. Risa

**Four Days Later**

Tilly sat slumped at the bar in her hotel on Risa looking dejected and nursing her colorful drink. Not even an authentic Risian Mai Tai cheered her. They had planned the perfect vacation and then everything went wrong. No wrong wasn’t the right word, everything went _different_. It felt like things were changing and she pushed that feeling down, as deep as she could, because it not only made her sad, but it also frightened her a little. After everything the Discovery crew endured and bonded over – the war, the mirror universe, the battles to eliminate Control, she assumed they would always serve together. Now her friends were being tugged in new directions.

Hugh and Paul had settled on Vulcan. Paul teaching at the Vulcan Science Academy where he continued researching the mycelial network and building a non-human navigation interface for the spore drive. Until then, the spore drive was decommissioned and mothballed. Hugh split his time between a teaching hospital and studying with the Vulcan mystics who were guiding his efforts to make peace with his death, unique rebirth, and renewed life.

Dr. Tracy Pollard and Commander Reno transferred to the Enterprise where preparations were underway for the ship’s next deep space mission. Commander Nhan also resumed her regular assignment as Deputy Security Chief on Enterprise.

Keyla Detmer elected to skip their Risian vacation when offered the opportunity to study and test for her constitution class pilot certification. She would be staying on Enterprise another eight weeks.

Joann Owo left for Earth yesterday after her sister gave birth to twins ( _how cool!_ ) three weeks early.

Tilly was pleased that Saru was promoted to Captain and given command of Discovery with Michael as his First Officer. Discovery would, finally, assume her mission as a science vessel. She had had a secret hope Captain Pike would remain on Discovery permanently though admitted to herself that was never a possibility – his life was on the Enterprise. And as happy as she was for Michael getting the chance to again serve as a first officer, she was anxious about it. Would their friendship change? At the very least they would no longer be roommates and Tilly would miss that a lot.

Then there was the happy reason she was sitting alone and feeling miserable. Their first night on Risa Gen Rhys proposed to Bonnie O’Malley and she accepted. They continued to include Tilly in activities and invite her to meals, but she couldn’t stand to be a third wheel. Finding private time was a challenge when serving on a starship and they deserved to enjoy it while they could.

“I’ve been to Risa many times and I have never seen anyone here look so wretched. Certainly not when such an attractive man is trying to flirt with her. My god, you could grate chocolate on his abs. And you should do it – and him.”

“Excuse me?” Tilly asked only now noticing the woman who sat down beside her a few minutes ago.

“Oh, sorry. My friends constantly scold me for blurting out whatever I am thinking at any moment. But I think it’s refreshing. And interesting. What a boring galaxy this would be if we censor _everything_ we say.”

The woman held out her hand. “I’m Emily, well no one can ever pronounce my last name so just call me Emily or Emily R.” The tall, dark-headed woman continued. “You have the most beautiful alabaster skin, but you are using the wrong makeup colors.” She laughed. “My friends also chide me for my bluntness. But I know what I am talking about, I own a cosmetics company.”

It wasn’t often Tilly couldn’t get a word in edgewise, yet Emily went on without drawing breath, “But we can talk more about that and the need to add some highlights to your hair another day. You really are a strikingly attractive woman.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Tilly asked tentatively.

Emily laughed again, an alto-pitched vivacious, joyful laugh. “No, but if I ever decide to go in another direction I would be tempted to. But that tall, blonde Adonis across the room is. The one with the rock-solid abs. I am also assuming/hoping he has a sexy accent. Maybe Australian? I love those.”

“I thought he was flirting with the blonde at the table to the left.”

“Nope, with you. At least give the guy a smile.”

Tilly tried to deflect by changing the subject. Emily had to be wrong, guys like that were _never_ interested in her. “Are you here on vacation?”

“Yes. Sampling the pleasures of Risa. I needed to destress before our fall product launch. And decide whether to buy a fashion design company I have my eye on. The scenery and entertainment are conducive for making good decisions. But I needed a night off. I mean, just how much Jamaharon can one take in a week?”

Tilly, looking unsure, raised her shoulders slightly as if saying ‘I don’t know’.

“Exactly.” Emily finished.

“I’m Sylvia Tilly. Though everyone calls me Tilly because I hate my first name.”

“Very well Tilly. Nice to meet you. If you hate your first name, why not give yourself another one? You shouldn’t be stuck with something you had no say about.”

Tilly’s brow creased. “I never thought about it and everyone always called me Tilly anyway or even worse - Silly Tilly.”

“Ugh. That’s horrid and doesn’t suit you at all. With all those gorgeous curves you look like you stepped out of an Italian renaissance painting - voluptuous in the best connotations of the word. So, you should have a name like Antonia or Giovanna – sultry and romantic.” Emily gestured dramatically as she spoke and then she sighed. “I’ve always dreamed of having sexy curves.”

Tilly looked astonished. “But you are tall and model-thin!”

“Another description would be awkward giraffe. And I am all angles. Men like soft curves and well, they want to bury themselves in your chest.” She shook her head and laughed again as she waved at Tilly’s breasts, “I am happy with my physical appearance, but I truly am envious of that.”

“That hasn’t been my experience.”

“Then it is time to change it. I am having a delightful time getting to know you, but you need a different type of company tonight. Be bold, go say hello to Adonis over there. No pressure because this is vacation, you never have to see him again and what happens on Risa stays on Risa.” Emily grinned, “Oh, how I love a cliché! Go play. Hey that rhymes! I’ll treat you to brunch tomorrow and we can gossip about your date. And I will tell you of the time I experienced Jamaharon in San Francisco. Deal?”

Tilly looked thoughtful. “My former Captain used to tell me to be bold. And brave.”

“Then he or she is smart. Deal?”

“Deal” Tilly replied.

**The Next Morning**

Emily waved as Tilly entered the restaurant and headed for the table. “I ordered champagne to get us started. Or would you prefer something else?”

“Champagne is great, thanks.”

“What would you like to eat?” Emily asked as she perused the menu. “I hear the omelets are outstanding. And the pastries.”

“I usually have an egg white burrito with black beans.”

Emily refilled her champagne glass and frowned. “That sounds horrid.”

“My roommate, well former roommate, suggested it, well really she ordered it. She’s kind of bossy. And she was trying to help.”

“But it’s not done – eating an egg white anything on vacation. Especially on Risa. It’s a pleasure planet. Take pleasure in everything. This morning it will be food and drink.” Emily signaled the waiter, “Bring us one of everything. And for goodness sake, the salads should be served between the entrees and pastries. I cannot imagine why you have adopted the barbaric custom of eating a salad first in a meal. Chill two more bottles of champagne. And I need an expresso.”

“Me too,” Tilly chimed in, overwhelmed.

“So, were you bold and brave?” Emily asked as they continued their feast.

Tilly nodded, her head swimming a bit after her fourth glass of champagne. “It was a great 15 minutes, but his … repertoire was limited. As were his conversation skills. And he didn’t have an accent.”

Emily waved her hand, “Que sera sera, or as my mother says, ‘you have to go through a lot of mediocrity before experiencing genius’. The important thing is you took a chance. I have a feeling you spend most of your time studying and working. I bet no one ever beats you at homework.”

“You bet your ass.” Tilly replied, filters down. “Oh sorry.”

“For what?”

“Crude language?” Tilly said, unsure.

“Oh, I didn’t notice, but then I can swear like a sailor in 5 languages. It’s a handy thing to whip out during financial negotiations.”

“Last night you promised to tell me a tale of Jamaharon in San Francisco.”

“Indeed, I did.” She opened the third bottle of champagne. “A tale such as this requires bubbly. And speaking of asses, a fine one will be featured.”

Tilly eagerly held out her glass and started on a second chocolate croissant. “Where I work we have to wear uniforms and they are really well tailored especially in the rear and I love working in the back of the room which is the best viewing angle I love a man in uniform” Tilly managed to say without stopping for punctuation or drawing breath.

Emily moved the champagne bottle just out of Tilly’s reach. And the pastries, unsure if Tilly was experiencing an alcohol or sugar rush. “A few years ago, when I was starting my company, I spent a summer in San Francisco. Have you been to San Francisco?”

“Went to school there.” Tilly answered.

“Do you know the bakery – Rose Café? I promise this is relevant.”

“Yes.”

“Tried the brownies? The chocolate ones made from a secret recipe?” Emily asked.

“Oh my god, yes. Better than … definitely better than last night.”

Emily laughed. “Yes, often those brownies are. You should know I tend to go for the ‘rough around the edges’ types. Known as bad boys when I was younger, though now I no longer required them, nor want them, to have an arrest on their record. My mother is very pleased with my newfound maturity. Anyway, I met a handsome guy there, on leave for the summer. Poster boy type. Well built, athletic. And he wore a uniform. I thought, what the hell, I should try something new.”

“I have a thing for soldiers and musicians and soldiers.” Tilly mused.

Emily signaled the waiter to bring two more expressos. “He had, well I guess still has, a fine ass. And the most heart-melting and heat-inducing dimples. Good thing too because he was terrible at flirting. Guess you don’t need to know how to flirt if you can flash those dimples.”

A thought beckoned at Tilly through the haze. _Surely it couldn’t be? Should I tell her I am in Starfleet just in case? But I want to hear more!_

Emily sighed. “It was a great summer. Pure fun. Each knew we didn’t want a long-distance relationship – he’d go back to his ship and I would go home to London - and this would be a summer fling. I called my mother after the first night we were together to tell her she was right, which she seldom is but loves to hear, I had experienced genius. Who knew starship captains had such a wide variety of skills? And that much endurance. Christopher Pike is that good – he is Rose Café brownie good. Jamaharon can happen anywhere.”

 _I knew it! I knew it_ , Tilly thought triumphantly. _Thank you, Universe for sharing that story with me! I promise I will be good and never, ever repeat it!_


	7. Tilly Joins Enterprise

**Tilly Joins Enterprise**

Commander Reno smirked at her as the materialization process finished. “Welcome to Enterprise. I’ve been assigned to get you oriented and settled.” Tilly had been recalled from vacation and temporarily assigned as an engineering assistant to provide extra support during the shake-down cruise.

Tilly bounced off the transporter pad, excited to be officially part of the Enterprise crew, at least for a few weeks. “Thanks.”

“Grab your gear. We’ll drop it off in your quarters and get some lunch. Then I will give you a tour of Engineering.”

As they walked through the corridors Tilly twirled around, trying to take in everything. “This ship is massive! And crowded.”

“After this retrofit, it has the largest crew ever assembled for a deep space mission – nearly five hundred.” Reno looked proud, as if she had completely redesigned the ship herself. She steered them to the nearest mess hall. “Food’s good here, but I still miss Kofi’s cinnamon buns. There are five mess halls on board, this one is closest to Engineering. Actually six, but one is on the command deck.”

“Command deck?” Tilly asked as she got her tray and followed Reno to a table.

“Deck three – quarters for the senior officers and VIPS. Also has its own gym. Though neither are restricted unless there is an uber-important visiting dignitary. And there is a direct lift from that deck to the bridge.” When Tilly’s eyes widened, Reno added, “You’re not in Kansas anymore Dorothy.”

“What?”

Reno rolled her eyes. “Youth today. You have never read The Wizard of Oz?” Tilly shook her head. Reno added, “Try it sometime, it’s good.”

Nhan and Scotty entered the room and Reno waved them over. “Join us. Scotty, this is Ensign Sylvia Tilly, who you are expecting. Tilly, this is Lieutenant Montgomery Scott. You are assigned as his assistant. Report to him in Engineering first shift in the morning.”

Scotty held out his hand. “Welcome lass. I’ve heard nothing but praise for ye.”

Tilly blushed slightly. And found his thick brogue charming. Hopefully, she could keep him talking while they worked. “Thank you, sir.”

“Sorry I can’t join you, but I have a meeting with the Captain. Jett, wee dram tonight with me and Nhan?”

“Message time and place. Do I bring the scotch?” Reno asked.

Scotty grinned. “Absolutely not, you dinnae own a decent scotch. Nhan’s bringing a new one from Denobula.”

As Scotty exited, Nhan sat down. “Good to see you again Tilly. How are you settling in?”

“I … think it’s going to be an adjustment. Any advice?”

Reno answered while Nhan considered. “It’s a bigger ship with a much larger crew and a different mission. Things are more formal than on Discovery, they have to be.”

“How so?” Tilly asked.

“It’s unlikely you will be on the bridge. That may feel like a big change to you.” Nhan answered. “Access to the bridge is restricted. And day-to-day, you will interact with the First Officer and your department head, in your case, Louvier, rather than the Captain.”

“That’s disappointing.” Tilly responded before thinking. Then her attention was caught by a new entry into the room. She punched Reno, “Who’s that?”

Reno squinted. “Which one?”

“The _really_ tall man who just entered. Looks like a Viking warrior from Valhalla. He’s towering over everyone else in the room. He’s … he’s gesturing towards us.”

Nhan turned to look. “That’s my boss, Commander Isak Bengsston, Chief of Security. And he’s motioning for me. So much for a lunch break. We’ll catch-up soon Tilly.”

As Nhan left, Detmer joined the table, breathless. “I just flew the ship through the Orion asteroid belt. And only destroyed it twice. I’m improving!”

“Thank God for simulators. And that our regular helmsmen are over 30.” Reno muttered under her breath. “Tilly is a little distracted, she just came face to face with Commander Bengsston.”

Detmer grinned wickedly, “Oh really. Does Captain Pike have competition? The Commander has his own set of groupies you know. I’ve heard they, the Captain and Bengsston, not their groupies, have been friends for a long time and served together years ago, before Enterprise.”

Tilly harumphed. “I am now completely over my _alleged_ infatuation with Captain Pike. And have no time for any other. This is a serious posting and I intend to devote _all_ of my attention to it.”

Nodding knowingly, Detmer turned to Reno, “Did I ever tell you why we ended up in the spa on the transport? Tilly shook her head no, vigorously, and mouthed, “Please!” Then asked, hoping to change the subject, “What’s a groupie?”

Reno chuckled. “The CMO’s term for folks head-over-heels for the Captain Pike. But don’t use it in the Captain’s presence. He would not be amused.”

A tall woman with long dark hair approached the table. Detmer sat up straighter. “Number One this is Ensign Sylvia Tilly.” Reno introduced them.

“Welcome aboard Ensign. I am sorry I could not greet you in the transporter room. Do you have everything you need?”

“Ah … yes … ma’am … I mean … sir.” _Why are you so nervous?_ Tilly thought to herself.

“Page me tomorrow after your shift and we will have dinner together. I’d like to get to know you.” Una smiled trying to calm the nervous reaction.

“Yes … sir … thank … you ... sir.”

Deciding it was time to put the young girl out of her misery, Una moved on to her next task. The Captain asked her to keep an eye on Tilly, which was going to be a challenge if the girl couldn’t utter a complete sentence in her presence.

Tilly cradled her head in her hands. “That was mortifying.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve seen worse. Commander Una can unnerve almost anyone.” Reno sympathized. “So, who would have thought the two of you would save all those people, channeling Batman and Robin, complete with capes? Seriously, it was impressive. And I get to tell everyone I serve with you. Maybe I could join you and be Cat Woman.”

Detmer and Tilly stared at Reno blankly. “Seriously?” Reno asked, “do either of you children read?”

**That Evening In Their Quarters**

“How was Risa?” Keyla asked Tilly.

“Lonely. Until I met an interesting woman. She was … fun … and exhausting. You know about Rhys and Bonnie?”

Keyla nodded, “Number One said we can have leave to attend the wedding. And Owo sent holos of her twin nieces.” She pulled them up on a PADD to show Tilly.

“What do you know about Lieutenant Scott?”

“Reno says he’s one of the best engineers she has ever met. They have become quite the dynamic duo. But I think she misses ribbing Stamets.”

“This ship is huge.” Tilly observed. “I read they increased its size by 40% during the repairs and retrofit.”

Keyla nodded, “It also now has the fastest warp engine in the fleet. Discovery seemed crowded with just 90 crew members; it’s been interesting adjusting to being part of such a large crew.”

“Don’t you miss Discovery?” Tilly asked.

“Sure, but I am also happy to get a new certification. And spend time on the flagship. Discovery will still be there when we are done.”

“I am glad we are rooming together.” Tilly added.

“Me too. It will give me a chance to fill you in on all the important gossip.” Keyla grinned. “By the way, I get your infatuation with the Captain now.”

“Excuse me?”

“We all know you have a thing for Captain Pike. There is no reason to deny it.”

Tilly blushed and Keyla continued, “It’s not like you are alone in that. Anyway, I get it now. Number One is amazing and when she leans over to correct me in the flight simulator and her long dark hair brushes my shoulder and I smell her perfume or when she raises on eyebrow as if commenting or asking a question or when I see her working out in the gym – she’s very strong yet graceful; I imagine tearing off her clothes, throwing her to the floor and … well … you know.” Keyla fanned her face with her hand. “So, I get it now, wanting to hook up with your commander.”

Tilly stammered and Keyla looked triumphant. “See – that’s proof!”

“Did you know Captain Pike was married? I mean before when we were all on Discovery?”

“I don’t remember when I found out, but yes. It’s not like it is a secret.” Keyla replied

“He never mentioned her. There were no pictures of her or them together in his ready room. Don’t you find that odd?”

“Not really. She wasn’t on board the ship and it’s not like Captain Pike is going to walk up to one of his junior officers and start talking about his wife. He was open with us, but he never revealed much about himself personally.”

Tilly looked thoughtful. “And she never came on board? They were apart all those months without seeing one another.”

Keyla laughed. “I think what you are asking is why didn’t the Enterprise or Discovery make a booty call run? Otherwise what is the point of being the _Captain_?”

Tilly blushed again. Keyla continued, “I wish I had a picture of the look on your face right now. There was a rumor she was on board one night, a few days after New Eden when we stopped at the starbase for supplies and most of the crew took shore leave. That she met Saru unexpectedly and … it was awkward … or memorable depending on the account. A towel and a bra were mentioned. Saru never commented on it.”

The mental picture of Saru awkwardly holding a stranger’s or, for that matter, anyone’s bra made Tilly giggle. “So, what’s the rumor of the moment here?” Tilly asked.

“Nothing in particular, nothing big that is. Just the everyday stuff, pairings, musings about the next mission. You know what people talk about.”

“Not the hijacking?”

“Not much, mostly relief that it was thwarted and that the resulting injuries were minor. A few are still speculating about the incredible coincidence, or some might say, random luck that the bandits happened to choose that ship. It’s a mystery.”

 _Hmm_ , Tilly thought, _I love mysteries._

**Two Days Later**

Number One strode into Phil Boyce’s office. “You’ve got to help me.”

He looked up from the medical records he was reviewing. “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong, but I need … a favor.”

 _This should be interesting_. Phil thought. “Okay.”

“Ensign Tilly who is here as a temporary engineer. The Captain asked me to keep an eye on her, to mentor her. He said she … requires more supervision than the average junior crewman.”

“So, what do you need from me?”

“I’m asking you to do it in my place.”

“Why? Isn’t she on a command track? That makes you the better fit.” Phil commented.

“I tend to … She starts rambling incoherently whenever I try to talk with her. She is uncomfortable around me.”

Phil chuckled, “You? Intimidate an ensign?”

Una frowned and shot him a ‘you’re going on my list’ look “She does this even when I try to have an everyday conversation with her, like ask how her day is going. This is important. Captain Pike is fond of her. And believes she was thrown onto a starship and then into the command training program before she was ready. He wants her to succeed and has assumed personal responsibility for it.”

“Typical Chris.” Phil observed.

“Yes. I think you could be a better fit and I don’t want to bother the Captain with this right now.”

“OK. You’ll introduce me?”

Una nodded, “Meet us in Mess 3 around 6:30 for dinner. She’s a bundle of energy, passion, intelligence and talent. And a whirlwind. Thank you and … good luck.”


	8. Mysteries

**The Day After the Hijacking**

Aalin woke feeling drowsy, sore, and afraid. Reaching to the other side of the bed she found it empty. “Computer time.”

“10:30 ship standard.”

She hugged herself trying to push away the fear. _I don’t remember Chris coming to bed last night,_ she thought, _but then he probably had a million and one things to deal with._ Her memories were hazy, but she did recall several people coming and going from their quarters during the night and the early hours of the morning.

One memory was crystal clear. _I failed._ _The Ambassador is dead because of me. All those people’s lives were endangered because I didn’t know what to do. I don’t have the training to know how to resist._ _Thank goodness the officers from Discovery were on board._

Another memory bubbled up. _Debrief in an hour and a half. I’m not facing that in a nightgown and robe._

Walking proved difficult as one ankle wouldn’t tolerate any weight. Using the bed as a support she hobbled over to the far wall. _A uniform is out of the question, I’d never manage it with these bandaged hands,_ she thought rifling through a drawer.

The sounds of movement caught Tracy Pollard’s attention and she walked into the bedroom to check on her patient. The appearance of an unfamiliar person in her quarters startled Aalin and her heart began racing. _Calm down, why are you overreacting? She must be a new member of the crew. But why would Chris leave me alone with someone he doesn’t know well?_ She started to shake.

Tracy smiled at the nervous woman and said in her calmest, most professional tone of voice, “I’m Dr. Pollard, I transferred from Discovery. The Captain will be back soon.”

“Oh … yes … I remember him mentioning you. Sorry for the reaction.”

Aalin glanced at the cello in the corner and held up her hands in an unspoken question.

“I wasn’t here when the surgeon beamed over for your post-op check. He did brief the Captain.” Tracy took in the clothes laying on the bed and her patient’s puzzled expression and slightly blushing cheeks. In her practical, no-nonsense, blunt manner the doctor asked, “You’re trying to get dressed?”

The answer was a nod. “I think I can manage the pants, but … I’ll have to wait for Chris to help with the rest.”

Neither heard the Captain quietly enter the living area.

Tracy snorted. “I have yet to meet a man who can’t get a bra off a woman in two seconds nor one who can sort out how to put one on.”

For Chris, hearing his wife’s brief half-hearted laugh was a balm.

“That’s so true.” Aalin answered.

Assuming the response was permission, Tracy took charge. It took all her years of practiced detachment not to react when she saw the state of Aalin’s back and abdomen. _They used her like a punching bag._ Continuing with her measured, matter of fact tone Tracy asked, “The bruises have started to develop, maybe one of the Captain’s shirts would be more comfortable?”

Aalin pointed to a drawer.

Ministrations complete, Tracy sat in the nearby chair. “If you don’t want to do this, don’t feel ready to do this debrief, I’ll fight the Captain,” she said quietly the concern in her voice plain.

Chris decided to slip out and not interrupt the conversation.

“That’s kind.” Aalin responded. “But no. Don’t make this any harder for him.”

ooooo

**After the Debrief**

Isak entered Sickbay and, as Matt had taught him, focused on one succinct, clear thought and pictured it floating towards his partner. _Can we talk?_

Matt looked up from the nurse to whom he was talking and nodded slightly responding with another directed thought. _Give me five minutes. Meet in our quarters._

When Matt entered their rooms, Isak pushed him against the wall, initiating a kiss that left them both gasping for air. They stood together for several minutes, embracing, foreheads touching.

“I’ve needed this, to feel you, hold you, reassure myself you are safe …” Isak started.

Matt finished, “Me too. Ever since you beamed back from the transport after the explosion. You and Garth phasing those armed restraints off Aalin were the longest five minutes of my life.”

“How do you pick up the pieces after something like this? I never intend to let you out of my sight again and we are only on the periphery.”

“Slowly, carefully, and with help. But that was not what you wanted to ask me.” Matt answered.

Isak’s thoughts rushed through Matt’s head. _The debrief yielded little new information. Yes, Aalin remembered receiving two injections. No, she did not remember giving her itinerary to anyone other than her husband. What languages were spoken? Not sure. Could she translate the hijackers’ conversations? Maybe. But a trauma victim’s memory can be unreliable. The Captain signaled for me to get more aggressive. And … and …_

_Out loud,_ Matt thought back to his human partner.

“It was brutal.” Isak said sadly to his Betazed partner. “Could you read …?”

“Only if she is thinking it but not speaking it. Retrieving memories is a different skill.”

ooooo

_When did I start staring out viewports while ordering my thoughts,_ Chris asked himself. The bitter damning look Phil had shot the Captain when leaving the debrief spoke volumes about the doctor’s opinion on Chris’ order that the debrief proceed and the questioning techniques Chris had permitted.

Number One had grasped her commander’s arm as she left, silently communicating she agreed with his decision. But her eyes were haunted.

He allowed Isak to push Aalin. To push hard using aggressive, rapid-fire questions that gave her little time for thought. Though harsh that technique often unburied memories. At the very least it prevented recollections from being censored. And Chris needed information to determine if a threat to his ship and her crew, to other ships, to his wife remained.

They didn’t anticipate her ultimate reaction to the Security Chief’s deliberate belligerence, due to the drug flooding her body which increased sensitivity, would be a hysterical near dissociative state raising heart rate and blood pressure to dangerous levels. _But I should have considered that, after her reaction to my embrace last night._

Chris walked into the other room and sat in a chair by the bed. _At least she looks peaceful now._ But he knew that was the heavy sedation and not from a natural deep sleep. _I did learn one thing of vital importance. Whoever planned this is brilliant._

The tactical part of Chris’ mind, the analytical part that never shied away from harsh truth, the part that weighed options and made the necessary decisions with life and death repercussions for others, acknowledged that if his wife ever looked at him, as she had during the debrief, with that pain in her eyes, her voice cracking with desperation begging him to make it stop, her body shaking with fear; if she ever made that request in that state in a situation not under his control, he would do anything asked of him to make her pain and fear go away.

_I never had to confront this until today. Which is another vital piece of information._ _With the power of a heavy cruiser at my fingertips that could prove dangerous._ He called Una to begin formulating contingency plans.

ooooo

**Present**

The lieutenant scanned the morning’s news over breakfast. Every major service carried some version of the same story – the sentencing for those charged with murdering the ambassador. _The Andorian justice systems moves swiftly,_ the officer assigned to Enterprise mused. Subsequently the same individuals would face another trial in a Federation court for attempted hijacking and conspiracy.

_Wait. There it is._ A column titled, A New Day Dawns. There was no need to read the accompanying article about insignificant changes to a little known government program.

The signal was four days late, but no matter, the reasons for that were unimportant. It was time to execute Plan C.

ooooo

Tilly had been on board Enterprise nearly two weeks and while she missed Discovery and her friends there, she was rapidly adapting to life on this bigger, busier ship. The onboard routine was back to normal after the hijacking incident and Enterprise was continuing her shake-down cruise, now heading into an uninhabited region of space for weapons testing and certification.

Much of the ship was redesigned and rebuilt after the battle with Control. And even the best design, manufacturing and assembly process left glitches. Diagnosing and correcting these minor problems consumed the engineering staff. Tilly had just finished her shift and was scheduled for extra duty tomorrow.

Though not all the work was fixes. Chief Louvier was steadily adding his own modifications, leveraging his wide-ranging deep space experience. Tilly had learned more in the past week about warp engines than in her last semester at the Academy. Her mentor, Scotty, was a marvel. She listened raptly to him and wrote down everything he said. His brogue, which sounded like music to her was an added bonus. Scotty had praised her modifications to the personal communicator which transmitted the low-band distress call during the hijacking and had suggested a few tweaks, discussing his ideas with her like a peer rather than a junior engineer. It the best compliment she had ever received.

Each day, during the first week Tilly was on board, Keyla relayed a new tale staring Commander Una. She was truly smitten with Enterprise’s first officer. Number One still rendered Tilly speechless during every encounter. Dr. Boyce urged her to hang in there, it would get easier, explaining Una was like a marshmallow covered in steel, it took a bit to get the soft squishy part. Evidently Keyla was already there and fantasizing about squeezing her favorite marshmallow in all the right places.

But this past week had felt different. Keyla was rarely in their quarters and quiet when she was there, no longer trading anecdotes about her day or relaying the latest ship’s gossip. When Tilly asked if her friend was OK, Keyla brushed it off explaining she was granted extra time in the simulator which required additional study. That it was a rare opportunity she couldn’t pass up despite the unrelenting pace.

Tilly had accepted the explanation but as the week progressed it felt … off.

It was odd, and disappointing, not to have spoken with Captain Pike since her assignment to Enterprise. But she accepted the reality that this was a different environment where she wasn’t in his orbit nor was she likely to be. And he had a lot to contend with at the moment. Still … the Captain Pike she remembered would have sought her out for a few minutes to welcome her on board. It was … for lack of a better word … odd.

She noticed other unusual things as well. The senior officers seemed … jumpy. There was a rumor Spock was cutting short his vacation/reunion with his sister and parents to rejoin the ship – a month ahead of schedule. Why? The Science department was aptly handled by his deputies.

Starship crews thrived on gossip, well that was too strong a word as gossip has negative connotations, crews thrived on sharing information, lots of it. Yet few were talking about the hijacking. That was, again, odd. In fact the non-commissioned officers put out the word they would look unfavorably on anyone speculating about the event. Why? Gossip was a safety valve for crews and that experience had shaken them.

Still she had managed to unearth a few shards of information. There were several bombs on the transport – one hidden in the main passenger cabin. It was to have been detonated when the hijackers left the ship. Fortunately, it was easily disarmed. The restraints placed on the hostage were booby trapped with the others. Once armed, which occurred if anything scanned the ship, they would detonate immediately if the hostage were separated from her captors. The thought sent chills down Tilly’s spine.

All agreed it was an unusual stroke of luck. Two high-value targets happened to be on board a randomly selected ship. Coincidence? How … odd.

Aalin had sent handwritten notes to Tilly and Detmer lauding their ingenuity and thanking them for saving the innocent passengers who were inadvertently put in danger. _Handwritten!_ Tilly thought. _Unheard of and … classy._ She wanted to learn more about her seatmate from the transport. Had tried asking Nhan, but the Commander deftly changed the subject. So did others when she asked about this particular crewmate. It was … odd. 

Nothing added up. _Something_ was going on.

Once in her quarters she stripped off her red uniform jacket and noticed the message indicator blinking on her PADD. “Display messages. No audio.”

The text began: Giovanna …

Over the past week, Tilly had been exchanging messages with her new friend from Risa. Those messages had been a godsend as Keyla became busier. Tilly craved a friend to discuss all the ideas that popped into her head and Emily’s first message happen to coincide with that need. Emily never judged, never considered anything too outlandish, and always encouraged her to be freer. To take the initiative.

The message continued: Yes, I have settled on that as your new name, it suits you much better than Sylvia. How did things turn out with the dishy ensign? A one or two nighter or a don’t bother?

Tilly laughed at that. _Definitely a two nighter._ She continued reading: Again I must scold you! You were a naughty girl not to tell me on Risa about your heroics saving all those people on the transport. It’s in the news again, not that it ever really left. And I agree, things don’t quite add up, based on the information you have shared. By the way I love hearing about your life on board the ship, so do please keep sending all the details. It almost makes me want to sign-up. Especially considering the Captain you are serving under. Shame on me for telling you about my _experiences_ with him in San Francisco, I should think longer and ask more questions before I blurt out the intimate details of my life.

Tilly could hear Emily’s musical laugh in her head as she read: But then I am unlikely to change. All is busy here. I did buy that fashion house. And yes to your question about your plan, I think you should. Must run, kisses from Paris.

**The Next Morning**

“I want to go on record one more time – I think this a bad idea.” Keyla repeated emphatically. “It’s a line you shouldn’t cross and one you may not be able to come back from.”

“It’s foolproof plan. And I need to solve the mystery.” Tilly countered. “I want to help.”

**Later**

Phil Boyce decided if he had been blessed with a granddaughter, he would want her to be exactly like Sylvia Tilly – energetic, brilliant, vivacious, blunt, and with that endearingly unique perspective she brought to everything. It had been more than a week since Commander Una asked him to take on ‘giving the Ensign a little extra supervision’ as Chris was fond of Tilly and wanted to ensure she smoothly adapted to her assignment on Enterprise. Phil was already enchanted with the young lady. And had already experienced her talent for unintentionally getting into scrapes.

He exited the turbolift on the command deck planning to check on Aalin before meeting Tilly for an afternoon expresso. And was surprised to see Louvier, Spock and Tilly standing outside the Captain’s quarters having an animated quarrel while Aalin tried to mediate. Well maybe he wasn’t surprised … sighing he walked over to join the fray.


End file.
